


(Im)puntual

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llegar a tiempo es un sistema de recompensas donde Gustav logra que Georg se presente sin retrasos y a su vez obtiene algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)puntual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No mío, solo producto de mi imaginación.

**(Im)puntual**

 

¿Cómo habían terminado así -Georg contra la pared y desnudo de cintura abajo, los pantalones suspendidos gracias al cinturón hacia la altura de los muslos, mientras de rodillas Gustav le practicaba sexo oral? Ni el propio baterista lo recordaba con exactitud, tampoco era que en esos mismos momentos le importara. Con las manos de Georg marcando el ritmo de su boca al presionar contra su nuca, apenas si podía aguantar las ganas él mismo de correrse en su ropa interior.

Aquel no era un trato de ‘amigos con beneficios’ ni de cerca, sino uno para mantener a raya el peor de los defectos con el que el bajista contaba: Ser impuntual.

Impuntual al grado de jamás llegar con menos de una hora de retraso a los ensayos, a las reuniones con los altos directivos de la disquera que quería contratarlos y también a los ocasionales conciertos donde se presentaban para darse a conocer. Georg era un desastre con el reloj, y en más de una ocasión por su culpa había hecho que el resto se ganara una reprimenda digna de pasar a los anales de la historia. Incluso así, nada parecía cambiar y el bajista seguía llegando cada vez más tarde a sus compromisos hasta el punto en que Gustav había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y encontrar una solución lo antes posible y sin mediar precios, costara lo que costara.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, lo había logrado de una manera un tanto bizarra y con alto índice de éxito, donde nueve de cada diez veces, Georg aparecía no sólo a tiempo, sino hasta media hora antes de la hora programada. Y no era para menos, la promesa de recibir una mamada si llegaba con tiempo para practicársela sin que los demás se enteraran, no era una para desperdiciarse así como así; los dos eran un par de adolescentes repletos de hormonas y encontraban en ello una excusa para llevar su amistad a otro nivel sin el compromiso tácito que eso implicaba. Si además de eso Georg así se las arreglaba para llegar a sus citas a tiempo, mejor que mejor y ya era un plus.

—Oh, Gus… —Jadeó el bajista con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados—. Estoy cerca, mmm…

El baterista tomó nota de ello y succionó con fuerza, usando ambas manos para estabilizar a Georg desde la cadera y marcar él mismo el ritmo.

Gustav no podía decir que no experimentaba un placer malsano en haber llegado a ese acuerdo; con los pantalones apretados y a punto de explotar, mejor aún, con los dedos de Georg presionando contra su cabeza y masajeando su cuero cabelludo, no encontraba un lugar mejor en el mundo dónde estar. Era su propio paraíso particular y se encontraba detrás de la barraca maloliente donde solían ensayar.

—Hey, no puedo más, ahí viene, perdón—murmuró Georg mientras con uno de sus pulgares acariciaba detrás de la oreja del baterista. Menos de dos segundos después, Gustav se encontró con corrida en su boca y también en sus propios calzoncillos.

—Ugh —se retiró, por error de cálculo permitiendo que un poco escurriera fuera de su boca y por la barbilla—. Georg, tienes pésima puntería —amonestó al bajista.

—Oh, cállate —sonrió éste bobamente y sin molestarse en cubrir su semi desnudez—. Sé que tú también-…

—Cállate tú —replicó Gustav con las mejillas encendidas. Con una mano se limpió el mentón y con la otra se acomodó el pantalón. Odiaba ser tan obvio, en su opinión, tampoco era su culpa si se dejaba llevar un poco por el momento. Era algo en la postura, quizá la sumisión de verse de rodillas o que Georg en realidad fuera de algún modo ‘tierno’ al guiar el ritmo para asegurarse el happy-ending sin llegar a ser demandante, sólo insistente, pero fuera lo que fuera, nunca fallaba para lograr que el baterista encontrara por su propia cuenta y sin necesidad de tocarse (bastaba con cerrar los ojos y dejar que la fricción hiciera su trabajo) un orgasmo con el qué finalizar.

—Pues… —Siguió Georg con su sonrisa bobalicona—. Nuevo récord. Cada vez duro menos y no sé si es por lo bueno que te has vuelto en hacer esto o porque acabaste con mis reservas de resistencia.

—Uhhh —se quedó Gustav con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. ¿Aceptar el halago o burlarse? No se sentía con ánimos para ninguna de las dos opciones; las rodillas lo estaban matando y necesitaba ir a limpiarse antes de que en su calzoncillo se formara una costra pegajosa por el resto del día. Su momento juntos había terminado y Georg había llegado a tiempo para lo que sería una larga tarde de ensayos, suponía Gustav, era lo que contaba a fin de cuentas.

—Deja te ayudo—le tendió el bajista una mano amiga a la que asirse y Gustav la aceptó, sorprendido cuando al encontrarse a la misma altura, Georg lo besó en la comisura de los labios—. Gracias por…Ya sabes —tuvo la decencia de obviar lo que pertenecía a la categoría de innombrable—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Tener bolas azules y llegar tarde a todos lados, duh. —«Idiota, idiota, idiota» entró Gustav en pánico, pero su mente se apagó por completo cuando Georg presionó sus labios juntos de nuevo, esta vez en un beso que podía ser denominado como tal tanto por la duración (diez segundos) como por lo intenso (un atisbo de lengua), y que sin más, lo hizo entender de golpe a qué se referían las mujeres en esas películas románticas que su hermana Franziska adoraba ver y que decían frases como “que les habían robado el aliento y hecho que el corazón les diera un brinco en el pecho” o algo igual de ridículo.

—Supongo —se separó el bajista—. Vamos adentro, los gemelos seguro que no tardan en llegar y quiero ver sus caras de sorpresa cuando vean que llegué a tiempo.

—Seh —asintió Gustav, el estómago repleto de mariposas. Sonaba como un buen plan.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
